


[4 days to MidoTaka Week] Cards

by ShadoWolf55



Series: MidoTaka Week 2017 [1]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M, MidoTaka Week 2017, midotaka - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-06
Updated: 2017-06-06
Packaged: 2018-11-09 19:51:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11111652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadoWolf55/pseuds/ShadoWolf55
Summary: Hey guys! This story kicks off the countdown to MidoTaka Week 2017 [6/10]!!Prompts for the week are already available at: midotakaweek2017.tumblr.comDo support for more MidoTaka stories!!





	[4 days to MidoTaka Week] Cards

**Author's Note:**

> So basically, this story was based off an instagram post: https://www.instagram.com/p/BUcbKhwBuBr/

“We will now invite this year’s valedictorian, Midorima Shintarou, to give his speech. Midorima, please.” Applause rang in the school hall as the 198 cm Miracle Shooting Guard made his way to the rostrum, dressed in his suit and speech cards in hand.

 “Good afternoon, ladies and gentlemen. I am Midorima Shintarou from Class 3A and the Vice-Captain of the Basketball club. It is a great honor to be here today as your class valedictorian.” The green head looked up from his cards and tried to search for familiar faces amongst the audience. “I would like to express my appreciation to all of those who helped to get to where I am right now: standing here in front of you.” He caught sight of his family smiling back at him, his teachers nodding their heads but he didn’t care. He just needed acknowledgement from his partner, his sole friend, the only person who had stayed by him these 3 years. 

“3 years ago, I remember leaving my Junior High School for Shutoku High. I would not say that I wasn’t nervous, neither would I say that we didn’t feel some apprehension on our first day of High School. However, I would say that in these 3 years, we have done the school proud, done our family proud, done ourselves proud.” He scanned the crowd for that familiar grin, those blue eyes that had captured his heart.

“Today, there are 5 groups of people I would like to thank. Firstly, I would like to thank my teachers for their guidance these three years, for broadening my knowledge and supporting me academically. I would never forget your teachings, your wise words. I will hold them dear to my heart, and I believe all of us here will do the same. I would like to thank all the teachers in school for putting in effort in helping us with our entrance exams and helping us apply for notable colleges and universities, for helping us adapt to high school, for giving us extra lessons so that none of us would fall behind.” Midorima paused for a while as the students cheered and clapped for their teachers. He knew he never wrote these down in his cards. He would never do so, he never needed help from the teachers. Yet somehow, those words had appeared on his cards and surprisingly have struck the hearts of multiple teachers whom Midorima clearly saw tears flowing down. _Damn it. Where is that boy?_

 “Next, I would like to thank my family for their immense support and care throughout the years. It is because of them that I am able to successfully further my studies and my career. They have showered me with love and I am very grateful towards their willingness to take time off work to coach me. Thank you for supporting me during the examination period and coming down to cheer during our basketball tournaments.” He knew this was all lies. His parents never showed him much love to begin with, they were only concerned about his studies and basketball career. His parents only set goals for him, they never checked on his health, whether he could cope with all the stress piled on him. Midorima knew the only way he could ever repay his parents was to do exceptionally well, top the level, get into a prestigious university and become a doctor, a recognised and notable one.

The previous few weeks, he had tried to write the speeches from the bottom of his heart but he couldn’t. There was no one he was truthfully grateful for, with the exception of his ‘shadow’. God, he could write a million words about how grateful he was for his partner but he simply couldn’t even write a few sentences to thank his parents. He knew he shouldn’t lie, he knew he couldn’t lie but that seemed to be his only option left.

“Thirdly, I would like to thank the basketball club for accepting me and giving me a place where I feel like home. Together, we have defeated numerous schools, Seirin, Kaijo, Touou, Yosen, even Rakuzan who is said to be formidable. We have clinched the Winter Cup title this year and it could not be achieved if not for all the effort you put in. It would not be possible for me to stand on the podium and receive the Winter Cup trophy along with our captain if not for all the hard work you have put in. As your vice-captain, I deeply appreciate all your efforts to make us the Kings.” Midorima glanced down at his notes, 2 more groups of people to thank and that would be all. He could hear the basketball team cheering along with the rest of the school who had witnessed their victory over Rakuzan in this year’s Winter Cup Finals. The school that had defeated them twice in a row finally fell at their knees, Shutoku’s knees. Their match was deemed ‘the most intensive and unbelievable match of the year’, with Midorima receiving the ‘MVP of the Year’ award on that same day. Where was he? Where was his captain, the player that sent him perfect passes wherever he was, the player that motivated the entire team with a few words? Where was his captain?

“I would also like to commend all of you sitting down here and thank you for making High School more bearable and in a way, more joyous. Your attempts to involve me in class-related activities have not gone to waste. Your kindness and dedication have resulted in hundreds and thousands of hours of community services performed for organisations around Tokyo and I am sure everyone appreciates it. Your vast talents range from performing arts to athletics to vocational endeavors to various fields of academic study. Your achievements are one of a kind, and here’s the proof. Our Track and Field team which has just clinched first in Tokyo, our Basketball team which has just clinched the Winter Cup title. Even new teams like our Swimming team and Baseball teams have made it to Nationals. Our overall results are second in Japan, just a few points behind Rakuzan High School, and the results of various prefectural, national and international competitions where we have distinguished ourselves and proudly represented our school.” Midorima finally found him, found the Shutoku Point Guard, the sole boy sitting at the last row right near the aisle. His face, what was that expression? Was it sorrow? Happiness? Joy? Over the years, Midorima had seen a range of expressions on his partner’s face but never this. Eyebrows furrowed yet a grin seemingly plastered on his face. A forced smile? The moment the other boy saw Midorima’s glaze fall upon him, he quickly lowered his head, his bangs covering his eyes. What on earth was that? Embarrassment? About what? Why won’t he look into my eyes? Midorima realised that the cheering was slowly dying down and quickly resumed his speech.

“Lastly, I would like to thank my dear friend.”

He suddenly lifted up his head.

“Takao.”

Eyes widened in shock and horror as the audience all turned towards Takao. A deep blush was creeping up his face and Midorima knew this was all unexpected.

“Takao, I want to thank you for being my friend, for staying by my side these 3 years, no matter how annoying or unbearable I may be. Thank you for your jokes and remarks, no matter how irritating or foolish you are, I still appreciate you being there for me, for comforting us all when we lost to Kuroko, for lifting up our spirits every time we conceded a basket. Thank you for being a captain I can completely place my trust in. Thank you for being my friend.”

“I appreciate it.”

Midorima noticed how the entire hall had gone silent, how no one was talking, no one was whispering, just glancing between Midorima and Takao’s expressions, firm and gratitude on one side but disbelief and shock on the other. He quickly moved onto the next card. But the content was, different. It didn’t seem in any way related to the speech he was giving now.

_Takao, was your heart struck by Cupid’s arrow? Because I think mine was along with yours._

No, this wasn’t right. What on earth was that?

Oh yes, how could he forget. He spent so long on that, he had better not forget to grab Takao to the gym later.

Midorima realized there was a pretty awkward silence and quickly shoved away that card to the back before continuing his speech. No matter how much or how badly he needed to talk to Takao, that could wait. The principal would never forgive him if he started rambling on about how impactful Takao was. No one would.

“And thus, I end my speech with a message for you. Do not give up easily, do not yield to anyone’s orders, you must be tenacious, you must persevere on no matter how tough the road. Every time you feel like giving up, remember our school’s motto, Unyielding Tenacity. Thank you and congratulations, graduates.” Midorima bowed deeply before walking down the stage and returning to his seat.

The principal took over the mike, a wide smile plastered on his face. “Therefore, I herby announce the official graduation of Shutoku Batch 36. You all have successfully graduated from Shutoku High School, Tokyo.”

* * *

 

The pin-drop silent hall erupted into screams, cheers, applause, tears. They had officially, graduated. On to their own paths, to live their own lives. Shutoku was now a past and they were one step closer to their future. On the count of three, graduation hats were flung into the sky, students hugged each other, shook hands while others celebrated with their parents, juniors.

Midorima was instantly engulfed into the human crowd. He saw Takao in the distant looking back at him as a few students ran up to him and patted him on the back. Midorima wanted to run to Takao, to grab his hand and run off to the gym where they could say unsaid words, feel unfelt feelings, but the crowds were pushing him back, further and further away from Takao. Takao was no longer smiling for some reason. Why? Was Takao not happy they had graduated? Had Midorima not thanked him enough? Takao took one more look at Midorima before running off to who-knows where.

“Hey wait! Takao!” Midorima yelled and tried to push his way through the crowd. At least, he was tall-sized and he was pretty sure students feared him so getting out of the crowd wasn’t that bad. Midorima sprinted as quickly as he could towards the direction he was sure Takao had left towards until he stopped in front of the gym.

Ah, the pounding of a ball.

That swish of a net. All so familiar sounds replaying in his head.

 _“Nice one Shin-chan!” Takao commented as the ball fell into the net, not grazing the rim at all. Midorima pushed up his glasses with his left hand as he accepted Takao’s fist bump with the other hand. “Of course, my shots do not miss, nanodayo._

The lone figure standing at the free throw line bouncing the ball a couple of times before shooting it in. A perfect, flawless, clean shot that could not be any better. Just like his own 3 pointers. Midorima took off his blazer and set it on the ground before picking up a stray ball and shooting it like he always did. Fast, a painfully high arc before the ball came down onto the net, in the process startling Takao as the panicked boy turned around to look Midorima in the eye.

“Hey Shin-chan…”

Midorima knew it was now or never. He had been rehearsing this, practicing this in front of the movie, even with his Miracles friends so that he would not screw this up. However, he couldn’t calm his raging heart, the way his wild heart banged against his chest as he walked closer to where Takao was standing.

_No way I am screwing this up._

Midorima reached into his pockets and pulled out his cards from his valedictorian speech. Well, those cards didn’t only contain his speech, it also had… other things.

“Hey Takao, so… uh…”

Midorima frantically looked at his notecards as he tried to calm himself down. _Oh god Shintaro, don’t you mess this up now._

“Did you uh did you fall out of heaven because um…” “Shin-chan?” Midorima caught a glimpse, more like a flutter of hope in Takao’s eyes as he tried to say the words out. Those few words that he spent all week rehearsing but wouldn’t leave his mouth. The greenhead dropped his cards and ran towards Takao.

“Shit fuck oh god fuck I’m so sorry… You… You… I love you…” Takao’s heart skipped a beat when the Shooting Guard wrapped his long arms around the shorter boy’s waist, resting his head on Takao’s shoulder. Instinctively, Takao hugged the giant back, nuzzling his head in the Miracle’s chest. “I love you too, Shin-chan. I have been waiting for you… for 3 years…” 3 years. Midorima didn’t know how guilty he should feel for unintentionally toying Takao’s feelings for 3 years. “I’m s-sorry Takao. I-I made you w…wait so long…”

“It’s ok Shin-chan, you can make up for it now.”

Takao slowly leaned backwards and looked up at Midorima’s head. His beautiful face, those captivating emerald eyes, that dark yet glistening shade of green that stood out amongst any crowd of students. He stood on his tiptoes to match the giant’s height as their lips hovered around for a few moments. Midorima started blushing furiously and quickly pushed Takao away, picking up his cards and looking through them desperately.

“I… um… don’t have a card for… this… 

Takao chuckled and stooped down before pulling in closer. “Silly Shin-chan, you don’t need a card for this.”

“All you need is to love me like I love you.”

Soft, chaste lips pressed against each other, unexpectedly and gloriously sweet. If they had of been in a movie, angels would be singing in the background. Takao swear he could have died; right there and then. For months he had dreamt of this moment, wished this could happen and now, everything was real. Their kiss was actually happening. All his greatest goals in life had either vanished into thin air or been answered and achieved.

Midorima didn’t really know what to do and let Takao lead their kiss. Oddly, he was enjoying it with a burning passion like the ones he had for basketball. Maybe because it was Takao, that Takao was the one kissing him. As he closed his eyes, nothing else mattered anymore. Even if a teacher suddenly walked on them, even if their juniors burst into the gym, nothing could ever disturb this moment.

A deep warmth spread through Takao’s body, all the pain he felt for those 3 years just dissolved by this tender moment. Just when he thought he would move on to University without ever confessing to Midorima, that angel of Heaven had came for him. The angel who now stood, embraced in his arms, his soft angelic lips there, against his own. 

Midorima tasted of Shiruko. Nothing surprising, to be honest. Takao knew Midorima drank Shiruko every day until it was almost an addiction except that the Miracle had amazing self-control. He felt Midorima’s long, slender fingers caress his face, the fingers that had brought the team to victory, the fingers that had caught every single of his passes and transformed them into flawless shots. Yet, he yearned to feel whatever was beneath those tapes, the warmth of Midorima’s fingertips without anything separating their touch, without that tape.

A silent tear slid down Takao’s face, marring the perfection of the moment as it splashed onto Midorima’s face. Midorima instinctively pulled away, in fear he had made a wrong move. “T-Takao? Are you okay?” Despite the trembles in his voice, his question was soft to Takao’s ears as the shorter boy tried to hide his face by looking down.

Takao wondered whether he was dreaming. If maybe, this whole kiss was perhaps, just a dream. That maybe, this whole thing never happened, Midorima never confessed to him, they never hugged, their lips never met. That maybe in the next few seconds he would wake up in his bed, likely in tears when he realise whatever he fantasies will never come through. Maybe -

“Takao." 

Midorima’s voice brought Takao back to reality and he felt warm fingers push his chin up as they lock gazes and Midorima stared into Takao’s eyes.

“Shin-chan… Is… Is this all real…? Am… Am I dreaming…?” He couldn’t get his hopes that high up. He couldn’t. Too high and it will all come crashing down on him. Hard. Leaving him struggling underneath all the hopes and dreams until someone finally decides to rescue him.

“No Takao. This is not a dream.” Midorima was slowly gaining some confidence, some confidence to face Takao and look at the hawk-eye in the eye. “I love you, and that’s a fact. This, this is all real. Our kiss, it’s real. My love for you, it’s real.” The green head gently sat Takao down on the floor and caressed his tear-stained face.

“S-Shin-chan… stop… stop it… You… You are supposed to be the tsundere. Not me!” Takao grumbled and pouted while the Miracle Ace just smiled, a real smile, one that truly came from the bottom of the heart. Takao leaned back against Midorima’s chest and grinned, “That was a nice speech, Valedictorian-san.” “Of course it was, fool. 

“But did you mean it? Every single word you said about me?” Takao tipped his head up to meet Midorima’s gaze. He heard a soft whisper in his ear that explained everything, all his insecurities, all his crushed hopes. And that very moment, Takao knew, Takao knew his heart would never be abandoned.

“Of course. I meant it. Every single word I said about you.”

 

[A/N: I ship so much.]

\--

Additional: 

“You mean even the part about yourself being annoying and unbearable?” Takao sniggered and the taller boy threw him off his lap and picked up a ball.

“Shut up, Kazunari.” Midorima shot the ball into the hoop on the opposite side of the gym as the ball landed with a resounding thump.

_Kazunari… huh?_

“You called me Kazunari.” Takao pointed out the obvious.

“Yeah, I did. So?”

“Shin-chan!! If you keep being so cute, my heart can’t take it!!!” Takao exclaimed as Midorima glared at him, horrified.

“I am what?” Peals of laughter erupted from Takao’s end as he clutched his stomach and fell on the floor laughing as he spat out that 4 letter word.

“Cute."

“Die, Kazunari.” Midorima shot him a glare before grabbing a ball to throw at Takao.

 _He even scolds me with my given name. How cute._  

Something hard hit Takao’s back and a yell of pain rang out in the gym, most probably attracting the attention of passing students.

“Shintarou!!”

 

 


End file.
